masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screenshots
Screenshot Wishlist I'm putting a little list of would-be-nice-to-have-more-or-better-screenshots-of here. Any contributions will be greatly appreciated. General Guidelines * Because everyone's Shepard is different, we don't use pictures with Shepard in. (Put your Shepard pics on your Talk page for us to admire. :) ) * For preference, please turn the film grain setting off as it results in a very low-grade image. * For tweaks to take screenshots in the PC version, including flying and high-res tips, see PC_Tweaks#Screenshot_Aids. * When taking shots with the flying camera, don't forget that ground level sometimes gives the most dramatic view, as that's how the game is designed to be viewed. : ) Character-Specific Guidelines * In general, limit a picture of a character to their upper body rather than a full head-to-toe shot, as it takes up too much space (especially for shorter articles). * Character shots should preferably be taken while in conversation with them or during a cutscene, to ensure they have some animation to their eyes (otherwise they look a bit spooky) and to ensure the camera's in the right place. * Ensure there's full level of detail on the character (avoiding texture pop issues). * Shots should give a clear view of the character's face. Any squad pics should be with their helmet off. * Examples of good character shots include: Juliana Baynham, Hana Murakami, Garrus Vakarian, and :File:Kaidan MessHall Post EPrime Headshot.png|Kaidan Alenko. See also Category:Articles needing screenshots. Characters * A couple of pictures of Tali in the Normandy's engine room * Wrex - one or two more in-game pics without the film grain would be nice * Garrus (ditto) :Do we have enough shots of Garrus and Wrex, or do we need a few more? --silverstrike 18:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, that'll do, unless you grab any particularly awesome pics. --Tullis 18:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::I've uploaded a couple more of Wrex. Most of the lighting in the game flatten his facial structure, I'm trying to find the lighting that show his scars and facial structure. --silverstrike 16:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) * Kirrahe's salarian STG soldiers at the camp on Virmire Talent Icons Only missing a couple of these now, including Neural Shock and Unity. Achievements * Higher-res versions of the Pinnacle Station achievements Missions * Pinnacle Station... * ... especially Admiral Ahern's special mission, as pictures for this would also work nicely for the First Contact War page * Virmire, mostly Saren's base proper, the AA guns and the salarian captives. (Incidentally, anyone else notice how much bird poop is all over the external walls of that base? I imagine the geth have started getting in some serious target practice to protect their paint jobs. : ) ) * Very short of pics from Bring Down the Sky * Therum's surface and the Prothean tower Objects / Areas * The C-Sec Academy * Council Chambers (ambient pics of the trees, fountains etc) - maybe some from ground level Adversaries * Rachni! Quite short of these: including brood warriors, soldiers and workers, and maybe one more shot of the Rachni Queen. * Something to illustrate indoctrination (maybe the brainwashed salarians on Virmire? We have a pic of Benezia, but it's a big article and another image would be nice) * Geth Sniper Cool Moments We're Missing * Anderson getting shot Article Specific *Combat article: **N7 logo for the Insanity difficulty section. **A better image to illustrate combat. **The HUD screen while in combat. *Equipment article - While using the Sniper Rifle + zooming with it. *Mako article - While using the Mako turret + zooming with it. But as always, thanks for any you upload. --Tullis 13:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) I've added a lot of screenshots to the Mass Effect Guide. People are free to put them into other relevant articles, of course. I've seen a few screenshots already there (and on other pages) that don't look quite as nice as the ones I've got (lower graphics settings), but I'm leaving what's already there intact unless the one I took is a lot better. And, again, if there's anything else--any other moment or character--that someone wants a screenshot of... I probably have one, so just list 'em here. :) RobertM525 08:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for all the screenshots! The Walkthrough looks so much better, and those Noveria pictures will definitely come in handy. ...Do you mind if I trim some of the black widescreen bars on them, though? That way we get to see more of the pictures. :) --Tullis 13:04, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. I was up in the air about those. Certainly, it reduces my workload to leave the widescreen bars. :) But they're not all bad, I think—for some of the screenshots, it adds a cool, "cinematic" effect, IMO. Still, I would not be totally opposed to you cropping them, if you so desired. If nothing else, many of them are 1280x960 and could be cropped to 1280x768 and still retain a slight "letterbox"/widescreen effect without it being quite as severe as my 4:3 aspect ratio shots are now. RobertM525 17:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, and I'll be taking screenshots of Vermire and more of Ilos soon. I just finished Noveria yesterday on my second play through of the game, so that's why that's as far as I've gotten. :) RobertM525 17:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I've got a ton of screenshots, including a few you are missing, what do you want me to do with them? Should I just upload them and post them into the Screenshots page, or also add them to the articles? :Upload and categorise 'em as screenshots, and add any that look spiffy. : ) --Tullis 14:50, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::How do I categorise an image as 'Screenshot'? :::Click on the image proper, hit edit like it's a normal article, then add Category:Screenshots to the page. --Tullis 23:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Turian Cruiser A Turian cruiser or two are shown, around the Citadel. A screenshot of this would be much appreciated. Pictures of every starship class are essential for science fiction starship fanboys like me. We have the human crusier, asari dreadnaught, geth frigate, etc, but Mass Effect also featured turian ships. Shell Kracker 00:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorted: : :Shell Kracker 19:47, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just a quick question. Do we know for a fact this is a cruiser? I was under the impression it was a dreadnought. After all, the turians had 37 and we had 6, but in the wake of the battle for the Citadel, in which many of these vessels were destroyed, we were suddenly the most powerful Citadel race, which doesn't add up unless most of the turian's dreadnoughts were kaput. SpartHawg948 20:38, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::There is no way to know for sure, but I didn't think they would field so many dreadnaughts in one place without cruiser and frigate support, plus the weight catagory of this ship looks lower than the asari dreadnaught to me - similar to the Alliance cruiser - although unless we can find a shot of the two side-by-side, there is no way to confirm that. Shell Kracker 20:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::The pictures on Starships show Alliance cruisers; those were originally intended to be dreadnoughts, though. This ship doesn't have a main gun, either, so I'd imagine it's a cruiser. --Tullis 21:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well whether it's a cruiser or a dreadnought it's gonna look small compared to the asari dreadnought, remember, the Destiny Ascension is described as four times larger than the largest human vessel with firepower equal to the rest of the Citadel Fleet combined, and it seemed to me that the ship looked much larger in comparison to the Normandy than the SA cruisers do. As far as concentration, keep in mind that the Citadel Fleet is described as being quite large, with the majority of the ships being turian, so maybe there were frigates and cruisers there (maybe the unnamed ships seen frequently in the background while on approach to the Citadel). Just a thought. SpartHawg948 21:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::At one point, the Normandy flies past the wreakage of some of those geth ships at close range too, and they appear massive (at 3:09 in this video) - but I doubt they were dreadnaughts either - probably geth cruisers. It is notoriously difficult in science fiction to guess the size of ships based on videos, because telling distance in space is hard, and most space operas tend to enlarge or shrink ships willy-nilly, depending on the FX shot. The turian ships may well have been dreadnaughts, but being a rarer size class, I think we should work under the assumption that they were cruisers (for now at least). Check out the lengths some space opera fans go to, to determine size :-) P.S. Just a small point about the humans becoming the most powerful species at the end of Mass Effect - this may just be a reference about to political damage caused to the other races after the Citadel Council are killed in the renegade ending, or to the prestige humanity gained for their actions - I can't remember the exact reference very well. Shell Kracker 21:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh one other thing, the size classes of Mass Effect ships appear to vary within the parameters set by the codex - so the turian ships may be a larger class or cruiser, i.e. a battle cruiser. There are probably frigates larger than the Normandy, since it is a scouting vessel - destroyers are mentioned in one of the novels I recall. Shell Kracker 21:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, ok... I admit defeat. :) And if you've seen any of my other debates on the wiki, you'll know that almost never happens. Plus, I watched the bonus disc that came w/ the Collector's Edition again, and Casey Hudson does describe the ship as a cruiser. SpartHawg948 21:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Cool, mystery solved :-) I hope Mass Effect 2 gives us a ton of ship classes to pore over! Especially some more civilian ones, because I would like to know how the majority of people in the Mass Effect setting get around, between planets - what traders and pirates fly. Shell Kracker 22:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Characters and Normandy screenshots I have taken quite a few images of the Normandy and the character in it. Before I start to do too much image editing and size reduction, there is a need to decide which of those are redundant (there are multiple images of the same place/character). The images could be found here: http://www.2shared.com/file/4755411/5489fdc5/ScreenShots.html. --silverstrike 21:23, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, in this case, it's a lot faster and easier to just give me the image upload location and let me start cherry-picking the ones we don't have. Thanks. : ) --Tullis 21:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for uploading the images :). I thought of creating a collage of various staff personal of the Normandy to put on that page - of course they will need to be reduced in size, but that could be a nice addition that shows a bit more about what's going on aboard the Normandy. --silverstrike 02:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I dropped the gamma on some of them because the Normandy's interior is so damned dark. Re: the talent icons -- on reflection I think we're better going with the green-blue HUD icons. --Tullis 03:28, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::HUD icons it is... I just hope the size is adequate to what we need. One problem I thought of, is that those icons are semi transparent, so I guess I will need to search for a black background to not lose any details... --silverstrike 13:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) screenshots I've got a dozen or so shots of sovereign's hologram on vermire and i'm looking for some pointers on how to narrow them down to the one or two that might make it on the wiki. suggestions? also, i have three shots of the salarian STG soldiers and i wasn't sure where to put them. Tetracycloide 04:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :If they're uploaded somewhere, I can take a look and pick the best ones. General rules are: nice and clear, no Shepard if you can manage it or with Shepard cut out, and preferably with the letterboxing trimmed, though that takes me about two minutes. Thanks! --Tullis 04:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::No shepard isn't really an option for that hologram but there are a few where the face is covered or where shepard can be cropped out without loosing much, if any, of the hologram. i'll work on uploading them somewhere as soon as i have time to go through them all. Tetracycloide 05:41, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I've uploaded some screenshots I took, some on the list, and some I just found a new angle. In any case, there are allot of duplicates so I'll let you decide: http://rapidshare.com/files/270159615/altered.rar --silverstrike 11:26, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Uploaded! Thanks, as always. By the way, is it okay if we remove the long Talents image discussion above? That's mostly handled business by now. --Tullis 23:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Of course, I think that discussion is no longer required. ::Amongst the file that I've uploaded in the archive there are few shots of the conduit on Illos - there is an effect of water rising around it, it's a bit difficult to notice it on still image, but maybe one of those still viable for inclusion (for your discretion) --silverstrike 02:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sure. There's one of Liara that I missed too. :::Actually, in those shots it almost looks like the Conduit is holding back a flood. Maybe it was partially submerged by the crumbling aqueduct before it was reactivated? --Tullis 03:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Here I can only speculate. Maybe the relay is effecting the water (so the theory of the relay being submerged is likely), or maybe it's an adaptation of the "parting of the sea" story, to show the escape of the Protheans. --silverstrike 13:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ---- i dunno where to put this - here seems as good a place as any - so, here goes: thanks no doubt to that dubious x-box thingie, pc version of mass effect doesn't do any anti-aliasing or texture filtering to speak of. but with pc and any semi-modern video card today it's possible to enforce that stuff through driver settings which improves the the quality of screenshots dramatically. it doesn't take a killing pc to run the game with those settings on either - even my pre-historic machine runs very smoothly with all game settings on max and forced 16xAA+16xAF at 800x600 so that i can line a shot, turn resolution up (that does kill the framerate for me though), take a shot, revert, and continue. not like i'm ranting or smthing, but, console port or not, no aa or af is so last age. just pointing this out. --LLlaxmep 13:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Council Chambers screenshots I like the shots but they seem to have come out very grainy. Is the film grain turned on for these? --Tullis 13:29, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Picture Boxes Too many unfilled picture boxes exist and need to be modified or removed. --Delsana 02:50, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean by "unfilled picture boxes". --Tullis 02:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Under practically every character there are blatant black squares linked to unfilled picture boxes, and it is not favorable to look at such things. --Delsana 02:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Are you referring to the "Pictures Wanted" template? --Tullis 02:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Screenshots ::::Under several characters and names on that link, some pictures will be there, followed by blank picture spaces that are unfilled seeing as how they have no picture, as opposed to the bottom character which has no blank unfilled picture boxes. --Delsana 03:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::It's a gallery template. It's not that there are "blank unfilled picture boxes". The Wikia gallery template displays pictures in columns of four. If the gallery for that particular character, on this page, has a number of pictures that is not divisible by four, there will be empty slots in the gallery. They cannot be "removed", only filled. And this page is by no means exhaustive. We have hundreds of images. It's just that not all of them are on this page. --Tullis 03:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::That is certainly an irritating situation. --Delsana 03:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Gallery tags Please do not put gallery tags around the Category:Screenshots section at the bottom, as it messes up the categorising. There is already a link to Category:Screenshots at the top. --Tullis 15:20, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Miscellaneous characters shots I went through Category:Characters and noted down all the character pages without images, or where the image(s) seems low quality and could use another version (in my opinion only). *Normandy Requisitions Officer *Eden Prime: Blake *Citadel: Jax *Citadel: Kahoku *Citadel: C-Sec Requisitions Officer *Citadel: Chorban *Citadel: Conrad Verner *Citadel: Doran *Citadel: Schells *Citadel: Emily Wong *Citadel: Garoth *Citadel: Harkin *Citadel: Jahleed *Citadel: Jenna/Rita *Citadel: Khalisah Al-Jilani *Citadel: Lieutenant Girard *Citadel: Sha'ira *Citadel: Talitha --- *Noveria: Alestia Iallis *Noveria: Captain Ventralis *Noveria: Dr. Palon *Noveria: Gianna Parasini *Noveria: Kaira Stirling *Noveria: Mallene Calis *Noveria: Rafael Vargas *Noveria: Opold *Feros: David Al Talaqani *Feros: Arcelia Silvia Martinez *Feros: Calantha Blake *Feros: Gavin Hossle *Feros: Greta Reynolds *Feros: Hollis Blake *Feros: Juliana Baynham *Virmire: Doctor Droyas *Virmire: Ganto Imness *Virmire: Menos Avot *UNC: Balak *UNC: Charn *UNC: Simon Atwell *UNC: Chairman Burns *UNC: Dahlia Dantius *UNC: Elanos Haliat *UNC: Helena Blake *UNC: Lord Darius *UNC: Lt. Durand I will start to upload images noted in this list in the next few days. --silverstrike 13:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Regarding ME2 I made a forum post about it here RobertM525 21:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Currently there far too much wanted pictures to start listing them. I suggest you do a quick review of what ME2 images we have and upload accordingly. :Regarding the console commands: they should still work in ME2 (didn't check), you just need to find a way to edit the Coalesced.ini file (check social.bioware.com/forum for a few recommendations - I still can't find anything that will work for me). --silverstrike 21:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Overhauling This page seems to serve no purpose other than a gallery page - most of the wiki's images are screenshots that are properly categorized and can be viewed in articles or in the various category pages. The talk page used to be productive when it was maintained (no relevant updates were made since the launch of ME2). I suggest overhauling the page to serve as a guideline and a list of wanted screenshots (what this talk page was designed for). --silverstrike 20:12, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I was debating proposing this page for deletion anyway, it struck me as purposeless when the bulk of our articles have plenty of screenshots in them already. A guideline page outlining the screenshots we're looking for would actually be useful. Although the guideline page wouldn't use this title... I guess this should be deleted anyway in the event we proceed with the guideline idea. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:35, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Delete If this page once had a useful purpose on this wiki, it doesn't now. This page is a gallery of images of Mass Effect only; no other ME media is displayed. Every image here would be better served in its related article rather than concentrated on this page which arguably fewer readers seek out. Gathering screenshots into a gallery article is also completely redundant with the role of categories. We even have an entire category for screenshots, which should have obviated the creation of this page from the get-go. Since this page is pointless on this wiki, it should be deleted. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree. I can also see a few other problems with this page, mainly the one being vanity with people uploading shots just to get them on this page, even if we don't allow names. However Wikia might change that soon. I also believe that every one listed here is either in an article, or put somewhere. Lancer1289 02:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :This page indeed had a very useful purpose (actually it was the talk page and not the article itself). When Tullis was active this talk page was updated regularly - it served as a discussion page for what images are needed/wanted. :I still think that there is a place for such discussions to take place, but a better place for such discussions is the projects forum and not a talk page. As for the article itself (if we can actually refer to it as such): I agree with the deletion proposal, it never really served any purpose. --silverstrike 21:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 3-0. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Very well. Lancer1289 00:56, February 2, 2011 (UTC)